Serika Silver
Serika Silver is a character in the GURPS Policenauts campaign, sometimes played by Miley Spears. She is an actress and was doing diplomatic work with the Galaxy Police Organization for a multimedia series on the Galaxy Police at the time of her death--but she was revived. Personal life She is a mainline human, Homo sapiens sapiens, and claims Jewish descent, although she does not practice associated rituals. She was born as Serika Susan Key Silverman on 19 March 2991 to the married couple Bernard Vernon Silverman (media production assistant), and Karen Susan Key (media production assistant). This was at Wolf Studios Infirmary, Wolf Communications Station, Orbiting Wolf 1061c. She has a younger brother named Vernon Wolf Silverman. As an actress, Serika is widely considered very attractive and has taken pains to preserve her appearance. She stands 1.67 meters tall, weighs 57.6 kg, has skin type ii, has blue eyes and golden blond hair, and a mole beneath her right eye that many say adds to her attractiveness by contrast. Her blood type is O+. She supports moderate-left politics and identified as bisexual with a preference for males. Her longest known romantic relationship was with fellow actor Edward "Eddie" Yolander whom she met on the set of The Sisters of Santa Creamia. He played a priest and she played a novice nun. However, the couple split and he soon announced his engagement to Miss Universe 3513 Annabell Bracken. Recent rumors have linked her romantically to the female Lolitian GPO Element Leader Lora Dyné. Career She attended school K-12, and trade school (acting). Born to parents involved in media production for the famous Wolf Studios, Silver was born into media. She started acting as a young child, and pursued the career throughout her youth. In her late teens she performed in several controversially explicit, though few would say pornographic, scenes in the historical drama The Lovers of Queen Catherine. She also appeared in The Sisters of Santa Creamia, Earth Rapier, and Black Spears. In recent years she has starred in productions of declining popularity, though she had several well-received supporting roles. Circumstances of her death and revival Wolf Studios was preparing to create a multimedia series based on the work of the Galaxy Police, and Serika Silver was slated to perform in a leading role. She was also planning to be involved in the production and writing for the Policenauts series. In the several years of pre-production, the studio and Silver agreed that serving in the field would be excellent preparation for the role. GPO officials also believed, "her acting school studies may prove valuable as a councilor, in addition to possible recognition as a popular media actress. For her acting she had undertaken some hand weapons and martial arts training." She received Basic Galaxy Police Training and Councilor Training. She has the rank of Officer. The Feud on Hallister Her temporary team leader was Stewart Cowick. Her first assignment under Cowick was investigating a murder on planet Hallister, a mining world with a population of about 6,000. The miners and "foodies," people involved with a major food corporation, Barnham's Best Chicken, were having skirmishes. Then, on 30 December 3017, a miner shot a food worker, allegedly because the food worker had killed the miner's sister. The team landed on 4 January 3018, and began investigating. Their ship was fired at by an automated defense system, but they evaded or destroyed the missiles. Shortly after arriving, they quelled a riot. However, at 2 a.m. on 5 January 3018, Serika and other officers learned an armed battle between two small groups had just broken out. Serika and several other GPO officers responded including Stewart Cowick, Jimmy Zhang, and Lora Dyné. The group members were spending the night in different locations, and with a rushing mob Silver and Dyné, who had been together, were separated. Silver was unexpectedly shot twice with a military-grade blaster. A witness reported her last words were, "Tell Lora I love her, tell Lora I need her. Tell Lora not to cry, my love for her will never die." By the time Dyné found her, she was already dead. She had died within seconds. However, Dyné used first aid to preserve Serika's body as well as possible before officers could transfer it to be revived in a chrysalis machine. Dr. Espee Bartlett, with Dyné's assistance, used the machine to revive Serika. She made a full recovery. The story was reported by the Hallister Herald as "GPO Movie Star Serika Silver Killed." Jayne Helden arrived as the newly-assigned team leader. Serika soon told Lora Dyné that she loved her, but that she felt they should date other people. Dyné was disappointed, but understanding. After the arrest of the murder suspect, Serika delivered the Speech to the People of Hallister that was written by Dyné. Considering the circumstances, Wolf Studios has yet to announce its plans in regard to the GPO multimedia series. Category:Policenauts Category:PCs Category:NPCs